


爱情万岁

by T1213121



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/M, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sherlock Holmes, after Sherlock save Irene, base on S2E1, pegging maybe???
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 在被夏洛克救回后，艾琳必须以放弃在所有英国辖区内的自由为条件远走高飞。除非她另想办法。xxx不是男的女的在一起就搞了那种简单粗暴的搞法，tag挺多，看完再进，省的哪里雷了还要骂我，看完tag，求求各位，谢谢谢谢。分了章，chapter1是艾琳和小夏的双角戏（无乳环），chapter2是小夏自慰（包含乳环），都是福艾，请自行选择。
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 23





	1. 双角戏

阳光穿透纤薄的窗帘，懒洋洋地映满整个屋子。艾琳纤长的眼睫毛扑闪几下，舒适的床铺让她陷入短暂的挣扎，但跌宕起伏的逃亡之路早已让她习惯了不再耽于睡眠。她睁开眼，看到似曾相识的墙壁，嗅到被子上浅淡的沐浴露味，她这才意识到自己确实被救下了。一切都结束了：再过些时候，夏洛克会把她带去见麦考夫，而后她会加入英国的计划，接受保护，远走高飞。作为交易，她将再也无法踏上英国的土地，无法以本名出现在光天化日之下，终其一生都需要作为一个平凡人存活。  
艾琳·艾德勒不是一个愿意这么结束一生的人。如果她愿意，她不会选择以如此危险的职业作为此生追求，更不会随身带着一些管制的麻精药物。夏洛克在客厅，她能听到熟悉的小提琴声，揉弦时的颤动独一无二。他或许会对自己有点警惕，但更多的，艾琳心想，他还是那个愿意给姑娘秀一手的男人。不然她早就被搜身了，怎么会还能在阴道里保存着那剂量夸张的药物和小号的注射器。  
每个男人，只要找准命门，就绝无难题所言。  
比如夏洛克对亲密关系与性的陌生，比如麦考夫……所有人都以为他坚不可摧。只是那群傻男人没找对。  
她说过会让夏洛克向她求饶两次，她就会做到这件事。  
省略中间无聊的寒暄和基本没关系的你来我往，在和夏洛克谈到第三句话（“之后你要带我去哪儿，小福尔摩斯？”）之前，艾琳已经单刀直入地把药物注射进了夏洛克的身体里，甚至由不得这位日常警惕性颇高的大侦探以任何形式反驳。  
是时候有人教教这位职业侦探什么是别挑战专业人士了，不是吗。  
艾琳按住夏洛克半张着妄图质问她原因的锋利薄唇，抓住他的小臂，缓慢地把他放倒在客厅中间的大桌上。她有些粗鲁地把乱七八糟的东西堆到一边，在陷入混乱的夏洛克能够到任何可能的攻击武器和通讯工具前扫掉它们，最终清出一个足够夏洛克舒服躺下的空隙。  
这一次药物比之前的量更少，艾琳希望夏洛克能在被限制活动的情况下清醒着，或者至少半清醒。如果这变为谋杀，艾琳可没办法逃脱她想逃脱的，还得罪加一等，以后半个世界都不会再有她的容身之处。  
“艾……琳……”夏洛克挣扎着翻了个身，差些从桌上掉下来。  
“嘘嘘嘘，夏洛克，我说过，我会在这张桌子上要了你。”脱去尺寸略大的男士衬衫，艾琳毫无保留的赤身站在夏洛克面前，一如他们初见时。考虑到逃亡路上的坎坷，艾琳的身材似乎保持得有些过于夸张了，甚至连阴部也一样光滑洁净，像是前几日刚悉心清理过。夏洛克不由得思考起她在监狱里辗转的时光究竟是不是如他想得那般痛苦。“然后我会让你求饶，向我求饶。”艾琳轻车熟路地取过放在一旁的马鞭，猛地在空中一挥，清脆的声音回响在此刻略显空荡的屋中，硬生生染出些许恐怖氛围，“两次。”她扬起马鞭，精致的红唇擦过尽头，轻车熟路地演绎出充斥欲望的诱惑。  
在情爱场上看惯太多肉体，艾琳本以为自己早已失去了某种兴趣，尤其针对男性。但事实上，很难说夏洛克对她没有任何吸引力：小一号的紫色衬衫正好能凸显出他饱满的肌肉，而牛仔裤则将形状出挑的臀肉紧紧包裹，偶尔坐下时，她甚至能看到裤子勾勒出的微妙线条。充斥在如此美妙身体上的高智商禁欲感难得让她产生些许兴趣，在挑弄夏洛克的爱情时，艾琳不知自己湿了几次。她曾躺在床上幻想触摸那具身体，仅仅是幻想就已让她享受过一次久违的高潮。可当下，夏洛克如此躺在她眼前，几乎是任她宰割。  
她当然要办成自己想做的事……在此之前，容忍些许享受自然也是理所应当。  
第一鞭稍微有些超乎惯例的落在胸口上。艾琳不打算费心费力地脱掉那些让她醉心不已的衣服们：处男们总是幻想性爱就是两个人赤条条地抱在一起叫来叫去，衣冠楚楚一向能让他们在畏惧下多加几分欲求。而夏洛克也不过是另一位处男罢了，一位独特的、难得对她具有强烈吸引力的处男。  
疼痛，首先袭来的是疼痛。艾琳的力道不重，他的衬衫甚至都没被击破。夏洛克确信，若是在他清醒时，这是完全能够忍受的，更别提试图逃离。但药物操纵着他的身体，半个身子都软得使不上气力，而所有感官也逐渐变得敏感异常。马鞭落下时火辣的疼痛被放大数倍，瞬间灼烧全身，混杂炽热的体温一起考验着夏洛克。他抿紧那双一向尖利的唇，甚至用牙齿噬咬着口腔内侧的软肉，试图不去发出任何耻辱或淫荡的声音。  
但艾琳似乎总能更胜一招。她轻巧地挑开那些紧崩的小纽扣，任由马鞭滑过未曾有人触摸过的乳尖，在摩挲出几分情欲前先一步挥鞭落下，任过度的痛感惹得夏洛克身体紧绷，最终按捺不住地发出一声闷哼。  
继而是第四鞭、第五鞭……夏洛克最开始还在计数，但很快，相继袭来的苦痛让一向活跃的大脑再无空闲。他不甚记得艾琳究竟打了他多少鞭，胸口上的鞭痕从浅粉色已逐渐化作深红，聚集起的血液覆在他苍白的皮肤上，染出浅浅的一层薄红，像是情欲到来时诱人的媚色。他弓起身子，堪堪挤出肺里的二氧化碳，在疼痛的刺激下略显急促的呼吸着。有什么东西不对了。内啡肽与阿片受体的结合产生多巴胺，他本不该为此感到意外的，然而他从没有过这种体验——夏洛克不受控地勃起了。  
“瞧瞧，瞧瞧。” 艾琳心满意足地用马鞭划过裤裆下精神得不得了的那活儿，又在他胸口上落下一鞭，“你喜欢这个，不是吗。”  
艾琳坐进夏洛克的椅子里，把马鞭放在一旁，慢悠悠地把腿翘上桌子。纤长光洁的长腿钻进夏洛克双腿当中，涂着鲜红甲油的纤瘦脚掌轻车熟路地跃过毫无气力的阻隔，隔着布料踩上底下那硬邦邦的阳物，用大脚趾描摹着紧绷长裤的轮廓。炽热的温度如实反映到她脚上，艾琳勾唇一笑，把夏洛克的腿分得更开一些。“喊出来，宝贝。”句末的轻微挑起带着引诱的意味，艾琳太知道如何在床事上掌握人心了，即使聪慧如夏洛克，上了床也不过是误入她织好的网。  
初经人事的性器伙同迷药就是世上最糟糕的搭配。自身下传来的隐秘快乐在夏洛克的大脑中掀起一浪浪翻天覆地的情欲，他尽力试着不去发出声音，但艾琳就像是在吹奏魔笛，而他只能随波逐流。精致的灵巧双脚把他的裤链解开，继而连内裤一起拉下桌子，将他的下半身赤裸的暴露在冰冷的空气中。失去布料的束缚，又一轮新的刺激涌上脊柱，艾琳的脚掌缓慢地揉搓着挺立的阴茎，陌生的触感与舒爽快要把夏洛克扑进这充斥着欲求的汪洋里。他低低地发出几声喘息，后曲的脖颈弯出一个漂亮的弧线，突出的喉结无助地滚动着，伴随情浪将浑浊不堪的呻吟一个个吐出。  
“艾琳……”夏洛克近乎本能地呼喊着她的名字。  
艾琳只是笑笑：“看来你很享受。”她加快了脚掌摩挲的速度，时不时还摆弄上几下圆润的顶端。没人能在她手下坚持那么长时间，何况一个第一次接触性爱的男人。夏洛克的身体紧绷着，喘息与呻吟也越来越重，艾琳知道他要到了。  
于是她慢了下来。  
在很多国家，借用性去拷问几乎是黑暗世界里默许的规则。男女特工们都早早地结束性欲，甚至还有些会特地寻求专业人士（比如她）的帮助，以测试自己的身体究竟能否达到抗拒的要求。但大部分来找她的最终都失败了。并不是他们的训练不到位，艾琳也接触过一些相关，几乎都是照着性冷淡来安排的项目。他们失败的唯一原因是遇到了她——艾琳·艾德勒，这世上最夸张的施虐女王。  
瞧瞧夏洛克的样子，谁能说她不是呢。清亮的灰蓝色眼瞳里此刻蒙着代表情欲的水雾，平日里毫无血色的肌肤上此刻覆着薄薄的红，锋利的薄唇半张着，被难以吞下的唾液缀得晶莹剔透，仿佛一块果冻，让人忍不住亲上一口。  
时不待人。艾琳起身吻他，难得没有被拒绝。半张开的嘴极易被侵入，艾琳舔舐过每一颗牙齿，把所有细碎的呻吟堵得干干净净。“求我。”艾琳附在夏洛克耳边低语，她的手掌包裹住完全勃起的性器，一面圈紧根部，一面缓慢地撸动着，考验着夏洛克的最后一根神经何时崩塌。  
“我……绝不会。”这几个字几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。夏洛克抓着他手边唯一能抓到的纸片，承受着一浪又一浪近乎折磨的快感。他急促地喘息着，艾琳柔软的乳房紧紧地贴在他胸口上，每次撸动阳物时，隐秘处也偶尔擦过他的大腿，来自女人的独特触感引得所有欲求更上一层。他快到了，他知道自己快到了。大脑和身体叫嚣着求饶，仅剩的理智叫他停下，但他最终还是没能抵抗多久。“求你。”他听到自己的声音里夹杂着悲惨的哭腔。  
艾琳俯身吻去夏洛克眼角缀得一塌糊涂的生理性泪水。“求我什么。”艾琳坏心眼地询问着他，撑起身体，让高潮前情色的夏洛克暴露无遗。夏洛克没回应她，艾琳也不认为他会回应。她确实欣赏夏洛克理智崩塌后的狂乱，但至少现在，还没到想把他弄得一塌糊涂的地步。简单的几下由底到顶的抽拉还有几次滑过顶头的无意碰触，夏洛克颤抖着高潮了。他的身体蜷成一团，涨红的阴茎可怜巴巴地抖着吐出浓稠的白色液体，沾染在深棕色的桌上，印出隐晦的淫荡图形。  
高潮后的夏洛克半垂着眼，像是游走在睡与醒的边缘，一副邀请模样，情色得可怕。艾琳知道自己湿了。她从不会享受一场性事，她的职业是满足别人的幻想，而非她自己的。但现在她湿了，双腿间滑腻的像是打翻了一整瓶润滑液，真实的湿透了，比她本该有的更湿，甚至能顺着笔直的长腿滑到地上。  
掰开夏洛克的双腿，艾琳稍微花了些时间跪在桌上脱掉他的上衣，用湿漉漉的下体磨蹭着夏洛克的，直至他们的私密处都被体液糊满厚厚一层，晶莹剔透的像是包裹着昆虫的琥珀。艾琳伸长手臂捞出一瓶润滑剂。显然是约翰的，夏洛克蹙紧眉头，但他不知道润滑剂究竟还有什么用。艾琳实在是太湿了。他的身体顺应动物本能作出反应，想要进入那湿热紧致的小穴中。而他确实差点直接就这么滑进去。  
但艾琳的润滑剂似乎并非为了她自己准备。  
冰冷的液体顺着柱体滑到身后密处，还未等夏洛克反应过来，那些粘稠的液体就沿股沟深入，最终在未被人探索过的那处停下，往里渗着。“可以吗？”艾琳眨眨眼睛。  
药效在逐渐褪去，夏洛克能找回一点对身体的掌控了，至少能弯弯手指点点头。可人生的初次高潮仍然让他累得不行，整个人躺在床上，什么都不愿去做。他对性没有太多的规定，比如一定要操进谁的身体里或是一定要被谁操。艾琳的目光告诉他，明天她就会离开这里，不论以什么理由。  
夏洛克换了个舒服的姿势躺着，两条腿懒洋洋地耷拉在两侧。他没有回复艾琳的问话，就像他收到的每一个短信一样，他从不回复艾琳的短信。  
细长柔软的手指挑起些许润滑剂向内探去，艾琳轻车熟路地开垦着这块紧致的处女地。她的喉咙有些发干，也许她不再能称自己是位合格敬业的施虐女王了。  
第一根手指只是试探，艾琳花了大量的时间在搅弄与按压里。对人体结构的了解令她上来就找准了位置，骤然升起的欢愉让夏洛克猛地抬起腰臀，却被艾琳按回桌上，半是强迫半是同意的享受这份陌生的快乐。食髓知味的身体迎合着侵入的手指，艾琳又去吻他，趁机把第二根手指塞进其中，却反而被夺了在唇舌间的主动权。  
夏洛克的吻比她的更具有攻击性，完全没有处男该有的青涩感，濒临啃咬的吻中裹挟着狂风暴雨，一步步占据艾琳的口腔：先是两瓣软唇，继而是紧闭的牙关，最终落到灵巧的舌中，容忍粗糙的舌苔交相摩擦，用情欲煽动两个人的身体，将一切都染上火热的氛围。艾琳紧紧地抓着丢在一旁的衣服，觉得自己就快要因为这个吻而缴械投降了……她当然可以先高潮几次，但那就不有趣了。最好吃的东西总要留在最后。夏洛克默许了同她做爱，她就希望在最后得到高潮——得到登天般的高潮。  
指尖稍稍换了个方向，艾琳熟稔地揉了几下，夏洛克就放她离开了自己，整个人的身体都打起了颤。刚经历过射精高潮的身体怎么能承受得住如此过度的欢愉？  
咕啾咕啾的水声染出一室旖旎，艾琳的手指在夏洛克的身体里不停地抽插着，每一次都牵出黏腻淫秽的银丝，把臀肉间搞得一片泥泞。紧绷的穴肉被她的手指操干得松软滑腻，艾琳抬手在夏洛克结实的臀肉上打了几掌，在那根阴茎再次颤颤巍巍地站起来时发出一声餍足的叹息。  
按摩棒是从桌下找到的，百分百是约翰买给女友的。夏洛克真希望他们没在客厅玩过。不过以现在的情况，他也没什么权利批评约翰。那根冰冷的玩意儿在他股间磨蹭一阵，继而被艾琳送进他的身体。尺寸不大，有点小颗粒在上面，进入时能有快感，但适应后就不算什么了。  
艾琳爬到桌子上骑他。她没给自己做过扩张，即使阴道已经分泌出足够多的液体，可如此硕物的进入却也让她难得抿紧了双唇。适应填满穴肉的阴茎总是要些时间的，夏洛克倒是贴心地用手抚上她的阴蒂，缓慢地揉弄着，就像是要报复她方才所做。不适感逐渐消退，快感闪亮登场，艾琳不敢让他再碰自己，只怕下一刻就无法控制的高潮了。到头来，他们谁都不愿意认输。但艾琳从不会放弃，她绝对会做到自己说过的事。  
现在只有一次。  
艾琳向后坐坐，双腿大敞着，向夏洛克展示着她被爱液作弄得一塌糊涂的嫩红私处。充血挺立的阴蒂涨成紫色，把她亟需纾解的情欲赤裸裸地摆上台面。她简单地抽插几下，让夏洛克的阴茎在身体里短暂的进出几次，继而扬身向后，用手够到按摩棒的开关。  
“操！”  
夏洛克整个人几乎要从桌子上弹起来。凸起的颗粒此刻在他体内打着转，时不时的伸缩让那些小颗粒的突起碾过他敏感那处，露在外面的些许直抵会阴。而他的阴茎此刻在艾琳身体里，被女人松软的穴肉包裹着，进进出出间舒服得要命。突然袭来的三重快乐让他的神智难以保持清醒，像是注射了一整管可卡因那般，整个大脑都被浸润在毫无止境的过度快乐当中。  
“很棒，是不是？”艾琳向后仰着身子，任粗大的茎体在身体中进进出出。她喜欢这样的夏洛克，从很早之前，她就很想看到如此场景：理智抛到九霄云外，单纯被情感与性爱糟蹋得一塌糊涂的夏洛克。第一次见到他的照片时，如此想法就已经深深埋在脑中，更别提之后……她不得不承认，自己被夏洛克深深地吸引了，以至于连职业道德都迅速抛弃。  
夏洛克用几声呻吟回答了她，一双大手却不愿饶过她似的，附在她大腿根部，用手指拨弄着前侧的豆豆。忍耐太久情欲的身体敏感异常，艾琳的手指紧紧地嵌进夏洛克的衣服里，仰头淫叫着，稍显放纵地加快了速度，让夏洛克操得更深，一次次都冲到她身体中的最深处，勾出最甜腻的声响。伴随着桌子吱呀吱呀的摇摆声，一副活灵活现的春宫图就如此暴露在充斥理性思考的221B里，形成强烈而巨大的反差。  
夏洛克快高潮了，艾琳知道，和刚刚并无二致。而她也快高潮了，双腿打着颤。不过，她一向敬业。她挺挺腰，让夏洛克的阴茎从她那处滑出，又一次握起熟悉的马鞭。  
前后一起被操干到失神的夏洛克第一次不清楚她要做什么，但当皮鞭落在他身上时，他像每个视频里的普通人那样知道了。一道道红痕落在他身上，疼痛并没有阻止快感，反而进一步催生欲求。棒子还在他身后进进出出，无人照顾的阴茎沾满二人的体液孤零零地冲着天，一副楚楚可怜模样。每次他想伸手去抚慰自己，艾琳就会用鞭子抽打他的手背，让诱人的红痕落在上面。身后机械物什毫不停歇地抵着他的敏感处，前面快感的来源却得不到照顾，又肿又硬，比他经历过的一切都要难受。  
“你记得的……”艾琳又在他臀肉旁侧落下一鞭，任鞭子滑过他的阴茎，却又不做任何抚慰，仅仅是毫无意义地撩拨。“想要高潮很简单……”她的唇舌间干得要命，习惯了硕物进出的小穴不知廉耻的收缩着，淌出的汁水沾在她的腿上。如果夏洛克还没被快感冲昏头脑，艾琳也不知该怎么做了。如夏洛克渴求她的身体一般，她也渴求着夏洛克的身体，想要在充斥着不确定性的爱情中被操干到一次极端快乐的高潮。“说吧，我的好男孩。”马鞭轻轻地拍在沉甸甸的囊袋上，“说出来，夏洛克。”她舔舔嘴唇，仰头享受着山雨欲来前的缱绻。  
“……求你。（Please.）”夏洛克湿润的眼睛赤诚地望着她，向她渴求着最终的释放。  
艾琳丢下马鞭，迫不及待地爬上夏洛克的身体，让他进入自己，把流水的那处再次填满。她在夏洛克身上起起伏伏，让他用力地操干进花心，搅弄出黏腻淫荡的水声。圆润的顶端一次次戳刺着她的敏感处，把她推上不可置信的云端，在无法区分的真实和虚幻中任由积攒多年的快感被榨取的干干净净。夏洛克的手指自前方揩满蜜液，用粗糙的指腹拨弄着她的阴核，时不时擦过被撑开的肉瓣，粗鲁又青涩的抚弄着她的阴户。快感从脊柱一路生长直至大脑，艾琳惊叫着高潮了。阵阵爱液自花穴中涌出，自入行后，她再未体会过如此惊艳的高潮，周身的肌肉都痉挛着，非得抚着夏洛克才能勉强稳住身子。  
绞紧的穴肉比之前的一切都要刺激，夏洛克霎时释放在艾琳的身体里。人类原初的灭顶快感包裹着他，化作毫无止境地喘息和呻吟与难以承受的人间极乐。他的眼前灰黑一片，仅仅能勉强看到那些盛不下的粘稠精液顺着二人交合处滑下，像是浑浊而夸张的色情瀑布。  
哦天。  
夏洛克躺在桌上，被突然袭来的睡意拽入梦乡。


	2. Chapter 2

忍着脊背处传来的酸痛，夏洛克从地上起身。约翰有事出门，哈德森太太在烤小饼干，他可以光裸着身子走到浴室去，期间不会有人来打断他的，感谢221B出色的隔音状况。  
身体酸痛，几处擦伤，还有一些细碎的伤口：磕伤，很显然的。无论如何，艾琳也没有力气撑起陷入昏迷的他。一大半可能性是艾琳拖着他的腿硬生生把他拖回卧室，丢在冰冷的地板上：这解释了为什么他的右腿几乎没有伤口，但在脚踝处却存在一个青紫的手握印记。对于夏洛克，推断出这一切并不需要看上几眼，他几乎是根据疼痛来源直接定下的。这也让他在看到镜子里的自己时愣住了。  
我的。（MINE.）  
干涸的精液和爱液沾满他的大半个身体，粗重的黑色马克笔在他如吸血鬼般苍白透明的肌肤上写下的字迹清晰得令人面红耳赤。具有强烈性爱意义的四个字母纵贯他的身体，E的右下侧堪堪探进被掩盖的密处，消失在同样浓重的黑色中。相较于此，夏洛克的乳头却红肿异常，银质的穿刺环就是罪魁祸首。穿刺的技法很好，非常专业，但第二日的红肿是无法避免的。它与那些青紫相间的淤血交错，即使是解剖台上因性而亡的尸体都不曾有这般淫荡的不堪。  
夏洛克的大脑从不停转。  
药物的副作用是消去部分记忆，夏洛克很清楚。但另一方面，他的大脑又——太过聪明！几乎是看见这些东西的瞬间，夏洛克就能推理出他昨晚经历了什么。求饶，两次求饶，正如艾琳所说的那样。高潮几乎要把他摧毁殆尽，艾琳又是那样游刃有余，用熟悉的身体诱惑他，宛如引诱夏娃吃下苹果的蛇。  
他当然知道艾琳的目的，221B的监控器永远都在那里，她几乎是光明正大地威胁麦考夫……用唯一能威胁到这位无坚不摧的大英政府的东西向大英政府勒索自由。当然是为了自由。她就像是在天际飞翔的游隼，陆地对她来说仅仅是偶尔的停靠，最终都是要回到天空中去的。  
但这些。  
夏洛克神使鬼差地抚上胸前的乳环，轻轻地拉动。疼痛把昨日的记忆送回到大脑中，夏洛克发出一声近乎呜咽的声音，猛地扶住洗手池，几乎不可置信地望着身下挺立的东西，精神得甚至能再做上一晚上。即使在最按捺不住的青春期，他都没像现在这样渴求性过。麦考夫说得对，死胖子难得说对了，性会让他焦虑——不，不，让他焦虑的不是性，是艾琳。他是在为艾琳焦虑，在为和艾琳的性焦虑。  
肿胀的阴茎猛地抽动一下。  
抓紧洗手池的手指猛地收缩，夏洛克只觉双腿发软，空虚感伙同昨日残存的些许快感自下而上席卷他的身体。狭小的浴室无处容下他六英尺的身高，夏洛克斟酌一阵，扶着把手躺进空荡荡的浴缸里。  
在性事上，夏洛克一向不认为自己有多少知识。但他读过书，他总是读过书的。夏洛克在浴缸里换了一个舒服的位置，把后颈靠在浴缸壁上，放不下的双腿架在另一侧，伸手按上已经硬成深红色的下体，缓慢地上下抚摸着。顶头渗出的体液濡湿他细长洁白的手指，在几次撸动下惹出难耐的低喘，将干燥的空气搅和得黏黏糊糊。对于经历了一整夜刺激的处子身体来说，这似乎有些太过了。终日清明的灰蓝瞳孔此刻被蒙上一层水雾。夏洛克看不清眼前是什么，甚至他恍惚间又看到了艾琳：他很确信那是幻象，和他嗑药嗑多了之后看到的一切并无差异，他很清楚。但情欲依旧因此逼得他用手指猛地转过圆润头部，却也没能消解任何积攒在身体中的空虚。  
如果是艾琳……  
幻象里的艾琳已向他倾身而来，夏洛克屏住呼吸，手指却顺从地抚上胸口，拨弄起挂在肿胀乳头上的乳环。  
“就是这样。”他听见艾琳的赞誉，“这才是我的好男孩。”撸动阴茎的右手几乎情不自禁地加快了速度，圈成圈的手指在茎身上上下下，快感顺尾椎爬上大脑如烟花般炸开，夏洛克遏制不住地发出短暂的呜咽声，快感与情欲总是对处子之身特别慷慨，逐步递增的快乐几乎让他忘却一切，“在上面打转，夏洛克，你的乳头。”循着艾琳的声音，夏洛克寻到挂着穿刺环的乳头，用指尖急切地抚慰着，时不时别住手指的牵拉带来些许疼痛，但夏洛克并不在意。“我的好男孩……”艾琳依旧用那种审视的目光看着他，就像在检验自己的成果。  
粗糙的指腹擦过顶端小口，剧烈的舒爽让夏洛克猛地弯起腰来，发出几声断续的轻呼。哦天，他快到了，他知道自己快到了。挂在浴缸壁上的两条长腿颤抖着，夏洛克的头向后仰去，紧紧地闭着眼睛，加快套弄的速度，全身心的浸润在性爱的快乐中。  
“啊……”  
手机短信的提示音猝不及防地打断快乐，却也几乎瞬间就让夏洛克高潮了，近乎透明的液体大半落在他身上，还有一些沾到浴缸壁和墙上。但他懒于在当下毁尸灭迹，整个人慵懒地躺在浴缸里，伸手捞过放在浴室柜的手机。他从不带手机进浴室，因此这是艾琳放的，而她现在不在浴室——哈，棋高一着。  
夏洛克从不喜欢被别人操纵。  
他打开手机，轻车熟路地按到短信，扫过第一条简讯。  
“我在机场，我们一起吃晚饭吧。”


End file.
